


stars

by Deayoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3am vibes, Did I already say self-indulgent?, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, I don't know how to use these tags?, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, angst if you squint, barely though - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, seriouskawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deayoka/pseuds/Deayoka
Summary: in which its 3am and you can't stop thinking about him.oikawa x reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> first time uploading a fic on here! still learning the layout, so i apologize if things look a little wonky! also i wrote this in april so let’s see how this goes.

you sit flat on your back under your covers. two pillows are stacked under your head, and your dog is cuddling right up beside you. this should be the height of luxury, right?

wrong. 

you stare at the corner of your ceiling, focusing on the little, glow in the dark stars that barely work anymore. it’s been years since he put them up. you scowl at the memory. 

{ _“[name]-chan! look what i brought you” he says, holding up a black bag._

_“I can’t see what’s inside!” you exclaim, crossing your arms and pouting like a child._

_“turn around and close your eyes! i’ll surprise you.”_

_you give him a glare, but you indulge him and turn around. you don’t close your eyes though, not willing to give up that sense._

_a couple minutes later, the lights go out. confused, you turn around. you look to the corner of your ceiling and gape at the bright stars that shined in the darkness of your room, stopping short of your scolding._

_he is beaming with childish glee. he watches your expression go from angry to mesmerized._

_“do you like it?”_

_you barrel towards him and capture him in a huge hug. his arms immediately wrap themselves around you and hold you close._

_“i love it!”}_

it’s been years since he invaded your life. you wonder if things would be better if he hadn’t. 

you doubt it. 

you wonder how you got here. how you got to be awake at three in the morning, thinking about him. he’s doing more than just invading your life. he’s invading your thoughts. every crevice of your mind is consumed by thoughts of him. as much as you try, you can’t stop thinking about how he’s ruined you. 

sure, he’s your best friend and all, but he’s ruined you. 

you stay up night after night thinking about him. thinking about how he’s doing, what he’s doing, who he’s talking to. you know it’s not you, or else your phone would be going off with messages full chock-full of cute emojis and exclamation points. 

you lean over and check your phone. nothing. 

you put it back down and go back to staring at the stars. how old had you been when he first ambushed you with a surprise star gazing? ten? eleven? you had been children, with no concept of the idea of love. 

{ _“you love it, huh?” he smiles down at you._

_“of course! thank you.” you smile back up at him._

_“well, do you love me?” his grin grows even bigger._

_“of course i love you! do you love me?” your face is full of childlike joy._

_he picks you up and spins you with strength a child his age shouldn’t have._

_“yes, [name]! you know i love you!”_ }

he had loved you then, though it was a different kind of love. you had loved him like that, too, though your love had long evolved past the platonic stage. 

you know he doesn’t feel the same way. he loves you, but in that childlike way, in which you are his childhood friend. you are his best friend. as much as you want to be his girlfriend, you know he doesn’t want that. 

at 3:32, your phone lights up. confused, you lean back over and check the notification. 

you sigh, disappointed but not surprised that instagram is notifying you that somebody is going live. 

just as you put the phone down, your screen lights up again. 

from: bestie <3 

hey are you awake:)))

3:33am

you open the notification, and you stare at your phone. your read receipts are on, so you know he knows you saw it. you start to reply when you notice the three dots. 

from: bestie <3

i’m outside, can you come out??!! :)))

3:34am

you don’t bother replying as you get up and throw a sweatshirt on. your room is on the first floor, so you know he’s sitting outside your window. 

you open your window and see him standing in the moonlight, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. against your better judgement, you invite him inside. 

he takes off his shoes and sits in your bed, leaving enough space for you to comfortably sit next to him. you take the opportunity to do so, covering the two of you in your blankets. your dog curls up in between you two, ready to go back to sleep. 

he’s unusually quiet as he stares up at the corner of the ceiling. you know what he’s thinking about as you were just thinking about the same thing. you decide to break the silence. 

“thinking ‘bout when you gave those to me, huh?” you don’t look at him, but you smile at the stars. “i was just thinking about it, too.”

“i thought you would’ve taken them down by now.”

you snap your face towards him, offended. “of course not! that’s a great memory and the stars still kinda work.” quieter, you continue, “i would never get rid of them.”

he finally looks at you. “i have something i want to talk to you about.”

{ _“i have something i want to talk to you about,” he says, releasing you from the hug._

_“oh, yeah? what’s up?” you ask, wondering what he could possibly want to say._

_“will you be my friend forever? like, through middle school and high school and stuff?” he beams at you, already knowing the answer._

_you bring him in for another bone-crushing hug. “of course! i already told you i love you! i won’t ever leave you!”_ }

your heart hammers in your chest. for a moment, you think he’s about to break off his friendship with you, with all that talk about taking down the stars. was it a symbol of your friendship? did he want you to take them down? did he-

he sees the panic in your eyes. “[name], it’s nothing bad. or maybe it is. it depends.” he is abnormally subdued as he sighs and stares at you. you stare right back at him, waiting for him to continue. 

he clears his throat. “i’ve been thinking a lot about this. i want you to know this isn’t anything out of the blue. this has been on my mind for a really long time and i have to tell you, so please do not get mad or-“

“oikawa.” he freezes at the sound of his last name. “...tooru. you can relax. i’m sure it’s fine.” he visibly calms at your correction. 

he takes a deep breath. “i don’t want anything to get messed up.” again, he is uncharacteristically serious. “but here it goes, i guess. 

i love you.”

you freeze at the words. you’ve been waiting years for those three words, but upon hearing them, your brain short circuits. you say nothing as you gape at him. 

“not like, we’re best friends kind of love!” he hurriedly explains. “like, ‘i love you kind’ of love! like, ‘i wanna be with you’ kind of love! like-“

“wait. for real?” you interrupts, staring at him with wide eyes. 

he tenses up. “yeah. for real.” he looks resigned again, as if he’s been rejected by the one thing he loves most. 

“tooru.” again, he visibly relaxes at the sound of his name. “i love you, too.”

he looks at you again, scanning your face for any signs of hesitation or lying. when he finds nothing, he just continues to stare at you, awe-struck. 

you smile at him. “its four in the morning, tooru. do you wanna stay the night?”

{ _“do you wanna stay the night?” you ask him. “we can stay up and watch the stars.”_

_“yeah! ask your mom and i’ll ask mine.”_

_both of you go to get acceptance from your parents, and once you do, you immediately begin building a fort to watch the glow in the dark stars in._

_cuddled up in your respective sleeping bags, you both fall asleep while star gazing in your make-shift campsite in your bedroom.}_

“yeah, [name]. i’d love that.” he leans over and kisses you on the forehead. 

your dog has moved to the foot of the bed, removing the barrier between you and him. you cuddle up close to each other, your face buried into his chest. 

“goodnight, [name]. i love you.”

“i love you, too, tooru.”

cuddled up under the same blanket, you both fall asleep under the stars you both watched as children. the same stars that tooru gave you as a gift years ago. the same stars that started the love that the two of you share.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! <3 especially if you have comments about the layout lol


End file.
